Temperature sensors are commonly used to provide feedback regarding the temperature of a fluid. Some temperature sensors are mounted within a structure to detect the temperature of a fluid held within the structure or flowing within the structure. In internal combustion engines, for example, temperature sensors may be used to monitor the temperature of oil, coolant, and even fuel. An oil temperature sensor, for example, having a metal probe may be mounted within an opening in the engine block such that metal threads from the sensor mate to threads of the mounting surface of the engine block. The metal probe for measuring the oil temperature is thus positioned within an oil return passage of the engine block. An electrical connector is typically connected to the temperature sensor to relay signals from the temperature sensor to a control circuit located remotely from the engine block. Various other temperature sensors may also be located within the engine block or associated with fluids used by the internal combustion engine. A wide variety of other devices and structures may use temperature sensors similar to those used in engines.